The CPP RISE Program will integrate experiences in independent research, faculty and peer mentoring, role modeling and professional skill-building to prepare underrepresented minority (UR) science students for advancement to PhD careers in biomedical research. The goal will be to increase the number of UR students admitted to PhD programs by giving them the academic and research preparation that they need. We are focusing on four critical objectives: 1) increase Research-Specific Skills and Knowledge needed to become independent researchers; 2)increase student confidence in achieving their doctoral degree by integrating Mentoring, Advisement and Communities of Practice; 3) deepen student and family awareness of their career options through Career Discovery and Role Modeling; and 4) achieve competency in Research-Complementary Professional Skills. The Program includes both summer and academic year activities for three levels: 1) RISE Invitation (RIV) for undergraduates who want to do an introductory research project to determine their level of interest in doing research (1yr); 2) RISE Intensive undergraduates (RINUg) with a strong desire to pursue a research career (2 yrs); 3) RISE Intensive for Master's students (RINM) with a commitment to pursue a research career (2 yrs). Peer Mentor teams will be composed of an RIV, RINUg, and RINM, supervised by a Faculty Research Mentor (FRM). The summer session will be 10wks for RINUg and RINM, and 6wks for RIV. As one cohort, they will attend Friday summer workshops on topics including Biohazards/Chemical Safety, Animal Care, Time Management, Scientific Ethics, Guest Speaker seminars and RO1 Campus Coordinator visits. For RIV, from Mon.-Thurs. they will do discovery-based laboratory experiments (wks 1-3) and mini-research projects (wks 4-6). During the academic year, each RIV will be mentored by an FRM and a RINUg or RINM and execute a research project. During the 1st summer RINUg and RINM will spend Mon.-Thurs. doing an independent research project supervised by their FRM and continue their research during the next two academic years. RINUg and RINM students will spend their 2nd summer doing a research project at an R01 institution, becoming more confident in their ability to succeed in the R01 environment. Since there is a strong need to mobilize substantial family support to help the students' progress in their education, we will have two RISE Family Days, one at the start of the program to familiarize families with the overall program, and to hear from former RISE students who are in PhD programs or have earned their PhDs and one at the end of each academic year, for the students to present their research in lay language for their families. During the academic year, they will bring member(s) of their family to CPP to see what they are doing in the laboratory. Through these integrated activities, the Program will provide the support needed for the students to successfully transition into a PhD program and have successful biomedical research careers.